bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solek
Solek was an Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui in the form of a Ko-Matoran. He spent his life recording the triumphs of the Toa Nuva. History Solek was part of a strike team led by Tanma, against the Makuta and their Shadow Matoran assistants. This rebellion lasted until the six Toa Nuva were teleported into Karda Nui and drove off the Makuta. Three of the Toa Nuva went to the Swamp of secrets to locate the Kanohi Ignika while three of the Toa stayed in Karda Nui to protect the Matoran. He was the one who gave Kopaka the key stone that started the Toa's search for them. Solek also followed the Toa to the Shadow Leech hive, where the Toa were defeated and he was captured and held hostage with the other Av-Matoran. Pohatu managed to use his Kanohi Kakama to pull them from the Makuta's reach and take them to safety. Solek then helped Kopaka in the battle that came and drove them down to the Swamp of Secrets, where they helped the Toa again and were not seen again until Takanuva appeared, on a quest to cure the Shadow Matoran. Solek helped to locate the Shadow Matoran. When they were all cured, Tanma led them all out of the Universe Core and back to the Southern Continent, where they were told to head for Metru Nui from. Reign of Teridax Solek and the other Av-Matoran made it to Metru Nui and celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the Coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Solek did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Aqua Magna, Solek and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air. Solek had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Traits *Being an Av-Matoran, Solek would have controled the Element of Light. However, as he was a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet but, due to the energies of Karda-Nui, he was able to launch bursts of Light from his Light Swords. *As did most Av-Matoran, Solek carried two Light Swords and utilized a Booster Rocket. *Solek wore a Noble Kanohi Akaku at the time of events in Karda-Nui. Whether this was his initial mask remains unknown. Set Infomation *Solek was released in early 2008. His set number was 8945. *Solek's set contained a total of 14 pieces. All of these pieces, with the exception of his weapons, were new pieces. Trivia *Solek used to be friends with Takua before the Time Slip. See Also *Solek's Building Instructions Category:2008 Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:Matoran Universe